User blog:TKandMit/TKandMit vs MetalFire. The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Four
Beat (MetalFire starts his verse at 0:21) Introduction The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament! Versus! Begin! Battle 'MetalFire' Will the real Tim Kelly please stand up? I’ll repeat Will you stand up so I can beat you again and earn my three peat! Wasting your time writing Poems that nobody ever reads, son You’re an M&M turned Skittle when seeing Cave’s Johnson Lazy ass rapper who can’t release his finale or his mixtape With that mind, I’m definite that i would’ve preferred the ape A one hit wonder who think he’s the shit for performing with ERB But one TKO will complete the trinity of TK’s leaving the Wiki! 'TKandMit' Matthew sweeping in the average JoJoke as my opponent, Shot straight through a barracuda while this puta nearly lost to a rodent I know it’s hard for you to be cold; I hear you’re Ice Bucket Challenged You outweighed the Elements, but can’t bring your scale to balance Did you a favor, dude. Recruited you twice to rap for the greater good Want to talk about Detroit, but you can’t make it out of your neighborhood The Metal’s failed; unlike me, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rqda8i87UY you couldn’t steel a victory from Nail] Hosing down Jose’s flame, this battle’s the real Fairy’s Tale 'MetalFire' If I wanted deadly flow from Michigan, I’d drink Flint water Thinking your wordplay is fire, but my roasts are hotter You’re wigger trash; Straight Outta The Trailer Park Take a seat boy, Gordon’s villain battles are more dark Tkid’s heroes were greater, take it away Morpheus "What if I told you TK was the master of reverse Mitosis” Take your time to come back, you don’t have to be quick Just don’t take a year to rap like you did with ERBOMusic 'TKandMit' Hide your name on Soundcloud but send every user a Facebook request? I take lead in this mess when America’s Penis fucks with the Midwest! I beat Lee, stepped to Clementine, and I will proceed to drop apples When I become the second Pscyho to take Florida in a battle Couldn’t craft Love on an H.P., turned from Cthulhu to a weeaboo, But things got sketchy when Kari said she wasn’t drawn to you I’d tell you to come at me, but I’m not one of GIR’s PMs You’re his box of tissues; a shoulder to cry on, and for his penis! 'MetalFire' Get this in your chrome dome, I’m the brightest Flare I’ll be blazing you and your weed bush excuse for hair I diagnosed your Jekyll complex, you outta listen to it You’re one half Poe Poser and one half Flat’s puppet Just a Larry lookalike who’s not on the level of Virtuoso’s People only talk to you cause of your cover’s and logo’s Call your fellow stars, I’d still easily win against you four TK finally reaching the finals? Quoth The Raven: “Nevermore” 'TKandMit' It’s the final showdown of the round, everyone I face sounds the same; I cover rappers when I’m on stage, you cover shows and get flamed I’ve flipped the script, I’ve completely rewritten it since the one prior When it comes to spitting lit, well, you should know I already fucked with Fire And then I’ll burn you like my calories after my Eight Mile best, I suggest You better run, or the Wiki Cops will place you under cardiac arrest Shit. It's 11:59, I’m kind of drunk, nor do I really want to face the Munk If I lose to this rapist Mexican pig I swear to fuck I’ll vote for Trump. Who won?! Who advances?! You decide! The Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament! Who won? Flint water Trump Category:Blog posts